Her Code Name's Cassandra
by So Awesome-ness
Summary: Code Name Cassandra from Robs POV. My first fanfic! please read and review!


Missing: Codename Cassandra Robs POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Give all credit to Meg Cabot! Dialogue is also not mine.

Chapter 1

I should have known.

I mean when Jess came to see me at my uncles garage and told me - well more my feet since i was working on a Volvo- how she was going away to Band Camp for seven weeks so that was going to be my last chance to say good bye etc, I didn't really think too much into it. The only time i came out from under the Volvo was to say "Oh yeah? Well, that'll be be good for you, to get away a while. Hand me that wrench will you?" i mean I sort of just slipped past the chance of there being _guys_ at her camp place let alone anyone. I mean I knew it was a camp for kids so I didn't really think about counsellors and that stuff.

So when she rang me that morning I really wasn't expecting it.

"Hey, it's me," then she added "Jess."

"I know it's you." Really. What other girl calls me. Especially, before nine in the morning. "What's up? How are things up there at Band Camp?"

"It's Orchestra Camp." What the hell's the difference? Of course I didn't say that last part out loud in case she got mad at me and that's the last thing I need.

"Whatever. How's it going?"

"Things are okay," she said. "Except, I sort of have this problem."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well," she said. "Look, here's the thing." And she told me briefly about some dude named Jonathan Herzberg. "So," she concluded. "I just need a ride into Chicago to sort of check out the situation, and I know you have work and all, but I was kind of wondering if, when you could get a day off or whatever you wouldn't mind-"

"Manstriani," I said. I had to cut her off there, cause either she'd forgotten or was purposely not mentioning the fact that she was _four hours_ away. So instead of not mentioning it and saying "Sure, I'll be there ASAP!" what I actually said was "Your _four hours_ away." Emphasis on the _four hours_. I mean I know it was kinda harsh to say to a girl going out of her way to help find a missing kid, but driving four hours to get a girl who isn't technically my girlfriend, cause of the whole _jailbait_ thing wouldn't really help our situation out much.

"I Know it's far," Jess said kinda trailing off. "You know what? Never mind. I can just get somebody else-"

"I don't like it," I said. "Why the hell did your brother tell this guy where you were in the first place?" I haven't met Jesss brother before, scratch that,_ anybody _in her family-Except her dad but that was only for a second. But what kind of brother would tell some random guy on the phone where his little sister was? Yeah, sure I heard her brother was a little _weird_ but still.

"How do you know," I demanded. "That this isn't a set-up by those agents who were after you last spring? I mean, it very well could be a trap, Manstriani, They might have arranged this whole thing as a way to prove you lied when you said you didn't have your powers anymore." It's true. Those FBI agents will do whatever they can to get what they want.

"I know," she said. "That's why I want to check it out first. But I'll just get someone else to take me. No big deal."

"What about Ruth?" I was tempted to say _that fat chick_ but learned the first time I said it that Jess doesn't let people dis her best friend that way. "Cant Ruth take you?"

"No," she said "Look, don't worry about it. I'll find someone. It's no big deal."

I think it's a pretty big deal. How can she get someone to drive her over to Chicago whilst not tipping off the fact that she still has her powers?

"What do you mean, you'll find someone?" I said. "Who are you going to find?

"There are a couple of people," said Jess. "With cars. I'll just have to see if I can get any of them to take me, that all."

I heard her saying something to someone but couldn't quite hear it.

"Look," Jess said talking to me. "I gotta go. This guy loaned me his phone, and I have to give it back now, because he's leaving."

I kind of blanked out when she said "_guy"_. "What _guy_?" I demanded. "There are _guys_ there? I thought it was a camp for kids." I couldn't help but be frustrated. I know I have no right to be jealous, but I have it _bad_ for Jess. And I know I hadn't made it obvious, by telling her there couldn't be anything between us, on account that I'm 18 and on probation whilst she's just 16 which makes her jailbait- Not that it stopped her since she went around kissing me anyway. But she's the only girl ever really liked. Like, _really_ liked. But I still couldn't get my head round the fact that a _guy_ could get close to Jess and take her away from me.

"Well, sure," Jess said. "Why not? Hey wait a minute." I think she was talking to that guy again, but because I was so mad about some _guy_ being there my anger decide what I did next.

"You know what, Rob? I think-"

But she didn't get to finish cause I was already talking "I'll pick you up at one."

I think she was confused cause she went "You'll what? What are you talking about?"

"I'll be there at one," I said again. "Where will you be? Give me directions." Jess gave me directions and agreed to meet me at a bend in the road just past the main gates into camp.

Even after she hung up, I was still thinking about that _guy _she was with.


End file.
